Child of the Future, Past and Present
by Silver Midnight Cross
Summary: I think this rating will be fine. Beware, much abuse. Chapter 5! Quickly! Calista been kidnapped! BEWARE - Not for Malon lovers. I'm going to write a story to make up for Malon bein bitchy in this one... I've been bashin her 2 much...
1. A new beginning

Krista Aya: Well, looks like I got another idea... I haven't seen a story that Zelda and Link had a kid together, but I've seen many with Malon... If there is one, I prolly oversaw it, but my apologies. Well, here it goes!

Child of the Past, Future and Now.

By

Krista Aya S. 

Krista Aya: Zelda isn't mine! So don't sue me, or I'll make u pay them cuz u sued me!

Zelda glanced at Link, who was staring out at the smooth lake. "Link... is something bothering you?" Zelda ask carefully. Link had been awfully quiet, as if something was on his mind. Zelda looked over at him and eyed him.

Link turned to Zelda and gave her a shaky smile. "Yes, I'm fine Zelda. In fact, I'd like to ask you something." He said slowly. Zelda smiled and nodded. "Zelda... Would you marry me?" Link asked her.

"Oh!" Zelda gasped. Link gave her a wavering smile and stroked her cheek. Zelda reached up and took his in between her own and smiled. He kissed her and she hugged him tightly. "Yes, I'll marry you Link." She said softly.

Wedding was set for two weeks from now. Everyone in castle was bustling. Zelda was writing the guest list and Link was going to deliver them. Link watched Zelda out of the corner of his eye, her hand moving swiftly over the paper.

"Hey silly, wake up." Zelda said teasingly to him. He grinned at her swiped her with a piece of paper. She squeaked and threw a paper ball at him. As they were playing, Impa came in and shook her head at them.

"You guys are going to spend more time playing than planning this wedding." She said, a twinkle in her eyes. They both stopped and grinned sheepishly. "It's Ok Impa, I'm done with the list and invitations." She said, gathering the stack of envelopes.

Link took them from her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." He said softly. He walked out and headed down the stairs and towards the stables. Epona was grazing on some grass out in the pasture behind the stables, so he went out and brought her to the entrance.

"Alright girl, lets go!" He said in her ear and urged her to go forward. They trotted out on the main road and once they were out of Castle town, he urged her into a run and they headed towards Zora's Domain. He passed out the invitations and headed towards Kakariko village.

He handed them out and rushed towards Gerudo valley. He passed them out, chatting with Nabooru until he saw the sun was setting. He headed back towards the castle when he saw Lon Lon ranch. He glanced at the last invitation in his bag.

He turned Epona towards the ranch, an uneasy feeling developed in his stomach. He and Malon had gone out for awhile before she decided that it wasn't working out between them. He hadn't visited her in awhile, but he had decided to invite her.

He jumped off Epona and looked around the ranch when he saw her enter the barn where the cows and horses were. He walked inside and shut the door carefully behind him. She looked up and saw Link standing in the doorway.

"Hi Link! How's everything going in the castle?" She asked cheerfully. "Everything's fine. In fact, I wanted to give you this." He said, thrusting the envelope in her hands. She glanced at it, then opened it and pulled out the card.

"Oh!" She said as she read it. "Your getting married!" She said with an excited squeal. He blushed and scratched his head. "Yea... We hope to see you at the wedding..." He said as he turned around and left the barn. He jumped on Epona and sped out of there.

Malon read the card over and over again and leaned against one of the beams that supported the structure. She sighed and shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. 

__

I made that foolish mistake of letting you go...

All because I fell in love with another...

Malon glanced up as she saw heard footsteps outside and heading towards the barn. She turned quickly and wiped the tears away and started milking the cows.

__

One Year Later...

~*~~*~~*~~*~

Zelda leaned back in her chair, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. It had been a tiring day, with the opening of the school for the young children of Hyrule. They had been running around, seeing the other children and their friends in the same class as them. Zelda smiled at the memory the children having fun on their first day of school.

"Hey, are you always in the clouds Zelda, or are you just brain dead." Came a teasing voice. She twisted around and grinned when she saw Link walked in, a small bundle in his arms. "So, how was your day with Calista?" Zelda said as she leaned over to look at the small face peeking out of the blanket.

"She behaved perfectly, and my, she has a curiosity streak a wile wide. She stared at everything that came by our way. I swear, if I didn't keep checking on her to see if she was hungry, she probably would have forgotten she was hungry!" He said with a laugh as he handed Zelda the baby.

"She'll make a beautiful little princess." She said as she leaned over and kissed the young girl on the forehead. Calista cooed at her mother's touch and Link laughed. "She is quite a gem." He said and he brushed her face with his finger. Zelda touched her small daughter's forehead and her face flickered with an emotion; confusement. She shook her head and smiled.

"Come, we better get going to bed, besides, I'm sure you two have had a rough day." Zelda said as she walked upstairs and set Calista down in her cradle. She kissed her daughter's forehead, then left the room and headed towards her own. Halfway there, she stopped and leaned against the wall for support. She shook her head, trying to rid the images, but they stayed.

__

A young girl with black hair had her back to Zelda, head bowed down and she stared down the valley. Zelda reached out to touch the girl when the girl whipped around, black eyes boring into her aqua ones.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked cautiously.

"You don't recognize me?" The girl said in a soft voice

"No, I don't." Zelda said, surprised that the girl was soft spoken, despite her menacing look.

"You will now…" She said as she reached out to grab Zelda. 

Zelda took a step back from the girl and when the girl saw that, she pulled her arm back, turned around and jumped off the valley edge and down into the swift moving river below…

Zelda opened her eyes, gasping for breath as she tried to clear away that thought. She wiped the sweat off her face and shakily made her way to her bedroom. She saw Link was already asleep, so she undressed and dressed in her nightgown and climbed in beside him. She stared at him, trying to clear that awful flash from her head.

She slipped an arm around him and he rolled over and held her in his arms. She sighed and prayed to the goddesses that the flash she had was not a foreshadowing of the future.

Krista Aya: Hm… I hope this is going good so far…

Rika: Seems like it to me!

Nicki: A little shocking.

Sauru: It's dull as dirt!

Krista Aya: Quit dissin my stories…


	2. Memories and Pain

__

Five years have passed since Zelda's flash… Or Prophecy, if you think it will come true…

Zelda ruled the land with a fair hand…

Link helped her in ruling the land

And the two of them raised their child.

A spirited child she was, quick to learn, but also quick to take offense…

But lately a problem had developed in Hyrule and everyone looked to the King and Queen…and the pressure caused them to be angry all the time and bicker with one another…

But the parents would soon learn, That they should be more careful about how they act around their child… Because fate is never kind in the life of the parents, causing the life of the child, to bear more scars in life…

"ZELDA! Where in the Sacred Realm are you!?" Shouted Link angrily through out the castle. He ran through the castle, trying to find his wife and the queen of Hyrule. He slammed open the door of their bedroom and scanned it for her. He could see no sign of her and left the room in a hurry and made his way to another room. He stepped inside and spotted Zelda on the floor.

"Zelda! Where were you! Did you not hear me shout your name through out the castle?" He demanded angrily. Zelda glanced up from the block tower she was building and stood up. "No, I didn't Link, these walls are very thick, and even though they do echo throughout the castle, I wouldn't have been able to hear you." She said.

Link felt himself turn a deep red from anger and he stepped right up infront of her. "Zelda, who was watching Calista this morning?" He said. "I was. But I had to go talk to one of advisor's. I left Calista in her room and when I came back she was still here. Why?" She asked him.

"Because she got into the weapon storage area and broke one of my bows!" He said, holding up a broken bow. She took it in her hand and examined it. "Calista, did you leave your room even when I told you not to?" Zelda asked her gently. The child, which was playing with the blocks, glanced up at her mother.

"Yes ma'am, but you told me to practice, so I went to get one of the bows and practice my archery." The 6 year old said proudly. Zelda looked at her husband, then at the child. Link had been teaching her how to fight and use weapons lately, and she also had her mother's magic, but she liked using the weapons better than the magic.

"Calista, the next time mom tells you to practice, ask her what kind of practice, Ok?" Link said as he knelt down to look at his child. The child nodded and hugged her dad and he hugged her back and he stood up to face Zelda. "You still should have been watching her, or at least called someone to watch her!" He stated angrily.

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Listen, I thought she would stay there, how was I to know what she would pull? She is just a child you know, you can't blame her for trying to use your bow." Zelda shot back. Link gritted his teeth and as the two exchanged harsh words, Calista crawled out of the room and walked down the stairs to go play outside.

Calista walked into the courtyard and sat down in the middle of it near the flowers. Her aqua eyes scanned the flowers around her as she sniffed a daisy. Her blonde hair fell in her face as she leaned over to dig in the dirt. She pushed the shoulder length hair away and dug into the deep brown earth. The dirt looked black against the paleness of her skin.

"Calista! What are you doing out here?" Link said as he walked up to his daughter. She glanced up at him, her eyes shining. "I wanted to play outside." She said simply. Link rolled his eyes and picked her up and carried her inside. He took her to her room and set her down on the bed.

"Zelda! Come dress Calista into some clean clothes! She got outside and got all dirty! I'm going to grab her bag and get it ready for her visit with Malon." Link shouted down the corridor. Link hurried into the playroom as Zelda walked in the door and lifted Calista off the bed and hurried her into the bath.

She washed her quickly, blowing bubbles in her daughter's face while she washed her. She lifted her daughter out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her and dried her off. She hurried into the room and dressed her in a white dress and purple cloak around her.

Spring was here, but it was still a little chilly, so Zelda made sure that she always had a coat on.

Link walked in with a bag and lifted Calista into the air. "Ready to go?" He asked her. Calista nodded and hugged her dad. Link kissed Zelda quickly. "Be ready to go when I get back." He said and carefully ran down the steps and into the pasture. He set her on the ground and he quickly mounted. He lifted her off the ground and set her on the saddle with him and he took off.

He rode to Lon Lon ranch, where he would leave Calista. His thoughts flew back to the past, and he felt himself remembering.

__

Malon, why did you call me here?

Because I've missed seeing you…

Link found himself saying, "I've missed you too Malon…"

He remembered her walking over to him and slip her arms around him and kiss him. He kissed her back and they fell back in hay…

Link had divorced Zelda and married Malon when Calista was 2. He took Calista and they lived at Lon Lon ranch and Malon looked after Calista as if she was her own child. But when Calista was 5, Calista had bruises appear on her. Malon said it was from when she climbed the rafters in the barn and she'd end up bumping into them.

Then one day, she had a huge slash mark on the left side of her face, starting at her forehead and ending down near her neck. Malon had said that she had fallen off the rafter and cut herself on pitchfork. Calista hadn't spoken for a week. She also avoided Malon for that period of time.

Link felt as if Malon was hiding something from him, but she insisted that Calista's bruises were accidents. Link started fighting with her as well and he felt that she might have been involved with Calista's "Accidents." When he tried asking Calista, she wouldn't answer. He took Calista back with Zelda and they bonded again.

He divorced Malon and remarried Zelda. Zelda didn't want Malon watching over her daughter, because when Calista came back to the castle, she was quiet and seemed afraid of everything, when before she was full of energy and full of bravery. Over the year, Calista seemed to have gained her confidence, but she still seemed fragile.

He entered Lon Lon ranch and shook his head to clear the memories that flooded his brain. He stopped Epona and slid off her, then helped Calista down. He handed her the bag and he stepped inside the farmhouse. Malon said that it would be just her and Calista, that Talon and Ingo had gone off to Termina for something, she couldn't remember.

"Malon! We're here!" Link shouted in the house. The door upstairs opened and Malon rushed down the stairs. Calista stood behind Link and clung to his leg when she saw Malon come down. "Hi Link! Hey Calista, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Malon asked as she kneeled down infront of the little girl.

Link pulled Calista's hands off his leg and gently pushed her towards Malon. Calista stepped up and gave Malon a hug before standing beside Link and gripped the edge of his tunic. "Well, I need to be going, I'll be back for Calista in the morning since we'll be returning so late." Link said. He knelt down and kissed Calista on the forehead. "Bye Princess." He said to her.

He turned and exited the farm house and Calista listened as he mounted and rode back towards the castle. Calista turned to look at Malon and saw the same look she had seen when she was 5. Anger, brewing deep inside of Malon.

__

"She's mad at me…

All because my daddy chose my mommy instead of her…

She hates me…

Because I'm my mommy's daughter…"

Krista Aya: Poor kid…

Rika: This is going to get worse, I can tell…

Nicki: This is going to be very angsty…

Sauru: …

Krista Aya: For once, he's speechless. You like so far? Leave some reviews and I'll hurry it up. J 


	3. Abuse and a plan

Calista sat on the bed, swinging her feet and looking at the ground. Malon was outside riding one of the horses. Calista was trying to keep her distance from Malon, fearful that she might pull something. Malon had always made Calista miserable. She treated Calista better when she was young.

But when Calista turned 5 and she had come back from her once a week visit with her mom, she was busy telling Malon about it when Malon had slapped her. Calista looked up at Malon with tear filled eyes and Malon glared at her with a look that was alien to Calista. Hatred. 

After that, Calista tried to help Malon, as to get on her good side, but whenever she tried to help, Malon would whip her with whatever that was nearby or was in her hand. Not very good if you lived on the farm. Calista always had some sort of bruise, either from her hand or a chain or something.

Malon would also hit her if she spoke or talked back to her. One day, Malon found Calista talking to one of the horses. Malon had been cranky all day because Talon had reprimanded her for forgetting to shut the stall doors. When Talon went to check on them, the horses and cows had caused a ruckus and had eaten most of the hay.

Malon had been washing the dishes and Link had asked her to go check on Calista since the house had been strangely still since she wasn't underfoot like always. She was angry and seeing Calista talking to the horses like she owned them was the last straw for Malon.

She grabbed the child by the shoulder and whirled her around. When Calista looked up to her stepmother, Malon slashed at Calista with the knife that he had been washing. Calista screamed and cried when Malon did that. Malon wiped the blood off the knife, then grabbed Calista and looked her in the face.

__

If you tell your father that I did that…

You won't live to see the end of dawn.

Calista only nodded and allowed Malon to pick her up. Malon set her on the counter and cleaned off the wound and sent Calista upstairs to the bedroom where Calista had cried. She had longed to tell her father what Malon did so that she wouldn't have to endure the abuse that Malon was releasing on her, but she didn't want to die either.

After that, Link had noticed the change in Calista and he decided that Malon was doing something hurtful to his daughter. He took Calista and took her back to the castle with Zelda, where he had fallen in love with her again and remarried her. Calista started regaining her confidence again and Malon was not to see Calista alone.

But today was different. Link and Zelda were traveling to Termina to talk to Mayor Dotour about Hyrule and Termina having a common road between the two countries. They had no one else to watch Calista; many of the attendants would be too busy with other things to watch the young princess.

They decided that maybe Malon had changed, so they left her with Malon. Now Calista was up in the bedroom, recalling those painful memories. She had nothing else to do but just sit there and stare at the floor. She didn't want to go practice, in case Malon might say something to her about it.

The door opened and Calista looked up quickly and slid off the bed and stood beside it as Malon entered the room. "Come on Calista, I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse." Malon said. Before Calista could reply, Malon picked her up and carried her downstairs and out the door.

She walked into the corral and shut the gates. She set Calista down and called over one of the horses. Calista had no idea as to why Malon wanted to teach her how to ride a horse. Maybe her father wanted her to learn how to ride and told Malon to teach her how.

She pondered this while Malon went to go saddle up one of the horses.

She was suddenly lifted off the ground and placed on the horse. "Now, I'm going to walk the horse and you just hold on to the reins. Don't let go of the reins, even when you're climbing off the horse. You always mount and dismount from the left, never the right." Malon said as she helped Calista settle into the saddle.

Malon trotted the horse around and taught Calista what to do when she was on the horse. Calista only nodded her head and did as she was told, but she also had fun while riding the horse. Son the night settled on the ranch and their rumbling stomach's told them they had best go eat, then get ready for bed.

Calista sat at the table across from Malon, eating a sandwich. "Mom, When is dad coming to get me?" Calista asked carefully as she picked up her glass of Lon Lon milk. Malon picked up her plate, then Calista's. "Tomorrow before lunch. Go to the bathroom and take a bath." She said as she headed downstairs.

Calista headed into the tub and filled it with water from the pails that were nearby. She sat in the tub and started bathing herself. She was always careful when she washed her face, the scar on her face was sensitive and it still stung. She stood up and wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom.

She opened up her little overnight bag and she pulled out her clothes. She slipped her clothes on and draped the towel over the chair for it to dry and slipped into the small bed that was on the other side of the room. Calista stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. She had hoped that her father would come for her early, but it would be a while.

Malon crawled into the big bed on the other side of the room and looked over at Calista. She had her back turned and was asleep. Malon stared at the little girl, wishing that it had been hers and Link's child, Not Zelda's. Malon seethed with anger at the young girl, mostly because she was of Zelda's blood.

Malon had tried to take care of the child and tried to raise her as her own, but all of Hyrule knew that Calista was the Princess of Hyrule and she visited her mother once a week. Her father was still as distant as ever towards Malon, and when he left her, he said he left her for Calista's safety and that his feelings for her were misguided.

Malon buried her face in the pillow and screamed in it. She had decided that she would get back at Link and Zelda. She would turn Calista against them. She would just have a bit of a hard time of getting Calista to like her though, since the abuse she had put her through when she was younger, but she would pull it off.

In the morning, Calista awoke to her Malon setting her breakfast on the table. "Calista, come eat." Malon said as she pulled out her clothes and laid them down on the bed. Calista crawled out of the bed and started to get dressed. Malon smiled and sat down across from Calista's seat and watched as Calista sat down and ate.

Calista spent the rest of the morning helping Malon around the ranch and carrying the pails of milk to the house where they bottled it and loaded it in the crates. Malon told Calista stories and riddles to keep her laughing while she helped her. Calista smiled and jumped up and down. She even said yes when Malon asked her if she wanted to go deliver the milk with her tomorrow morning.

They soon heard a horses whine and they soon saw Epona and Link ride up to the entrance of Lon Lon ranch. He smiled at Malon as he dismounted and grinned when he saw Calista. "My, your mother is going to throw a fit when she sees you all dusty like that." Link said as he picked up his daughter and her bag and settled her on the saddle.

"Well, we'll be going home now, the mother wants to see her again." He said with a grin and he mounted Epona and turned her around. Calista twisted around and waved bye to Malon. "Bye mommy, I'll see you tomorrow!" Calista said happily. Link turned around and threw Malon a confused look.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I take Calista with me tomorrow to deliver milk around Hyrule." Malon said as she walked up to Epona and kissed Calista on the cheek. Calista kissed her back and patted Malon on the head. "No, I don't mind… just as long as she's home 

before nightfall." Link said as he turned around and rode out.

Calista chattered to her dad about how she and Malon had fun while they were away. Link listened and smiled at his daughter, especially since she was now learning how to ride a horse. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you dad, learning to fire arrows and sword fighting!" Calista exclaimed while pretending to shoot arrows off of Epona.

Link grinned and held his daughter closer so that she wouldn't fall off the saddle. "Well, don't you want to practice your magic like your mom?" Link asked his daughter. She made a face and Link laughed. _"She's such a tomboy." _He thought. "Well, you'll learn anyways." He said as he hugged her.

Zelda smiled when she heard heavy footfalls and watched the door open revealing a dusty father and daughter. "Whoa! What happened to you two?" She said as she picked up Calista and hugged her. "We were practicing." Link said simply as he laughed at Zelda's face when she glanced over Calista. "Your taking a bath now young lady." Zelda said as she carried her to the bath.

Calista made a face, but allowed her mom to give her a bath. They resumed with her learning magic and lessons. But that night, when Calista laid in bed, she heard her parents bickering again. What really caught her attention, what that they were bickering about her.

__

"Why are you allowing her to go with Malon tomorrow?!" Zelda's voice pierced through the silence.

"Because she seemed to have treated Calista just fine while she took care of her over the weekend." Link said calmly.

"Look, we cant allow her to go with Malon! She has lessons and she needs to practice her magic, even though she is doing well." Zelda argued.

"Look, Malon is coming by to pick her up early, so just let her go." Link said.

The sound of footsteps were heard when her mother's voice pierced through the steps.

"She's a damn princess! She still has to learn! And I don't trust that wench with my daughter! How can you ignore that scar that she gave her!?" Zelda shrieked.

The footsteps stopped, and Link's voice came back with a deadly fire.

"Maybe your just afraid that Calista will like Malon better than you, Zelda."

Calista turned on her side and tried to ignore the angry voices of her parents. So what if she liked Malon better? At least she was nicer than her mother, other than that painful scar she had on her face, which was now throbbing.

Krista Aya: And once again, they bicker infront of that poor kid…

Rika: Ya think they would've learned by now?

Nicki: Parents never learn until it's too late.

Sauru: …

Krista Aya: Again, he is speechless… Chapter 4 soon.


	4. Fire and a lie

Krista Aya: Chappy 4… whee!

Calista smiled happily in the mirror. Today was her 10th birthday. Her parents were outside preparing for all the guests that would come. She pulled her hair to the left side of her face, so that it would cover the scar. Despite the fact that it had been there for about 5 years, it still didn't go away, so she just hid it with her hair.

She pulled on the white and purple dress that she had been saving for this day. She felt that today was going to make an important mark in her life, she was sure of it. She could feel it in the air, the wind whispering that today she something exciting would happen.

She slipped her shoes on and ran down the stairs.

"Calista, don't run! You'll slip on the steps and break your leg!" yelled one of the attendants. Calista slowed down, but walked at a fast pace. She wanted to go outside and see everyone, especially her parents. She really wanted to see Malon as well. Her mother was still holding a grudge against her, but Calista insisted that she'd be invited.

Calista ran outside and held a hand infront of her eyes in an attempt to block out the blinding sun. She glanced around and saw people entering the courtyard and she spotted her parents gathered around some people. She dodged between people and came to a stop infront of her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Calista said as she stood in between her parents. Link glanced down to see his daughter and her lifted her into the air and hugged her. "Hey, is this my little girl?" He asked teasingly. Calista giggled and slapped him playfully as her mother came over and hugged them both.

"Hi birthday girl. Why don't you go play with some of your friends while your father and I go get your gifts ready, Ok?" Zelda said to Calista as Link set her down. Calista nodded and scampered off to join some of her friends from class.

~*~

Zelda sat in the chair next Link and watched as Calista played with the other children. "My, she is having fun, isn't she?" Zelda said to Link who was busy eating a small sandwich. He picked up a glass of wine and took a drink before replying to Zelda.

"Yes, she sure is. She's already opened all her gifts, she was eager to get into them. When do you want to show her ours?" Link said as he leaned over to Zelda. Zelda smiled and stood up. "Right now. Now get your lazy eating self up and go get ready, Ok?" Zelda said playfully. 

Link stood up and walked out of the courtyard and Zelda called for attention.

"Hello! Thank you for coming to Princess Calista's birthday!" Zelda said as cheers followed her words. "Today, Princess Calista turns 10! She thanks you for coming and for all the gifts that you have given her, but Link and me have yet to give her ours. Well, here it is."

Zelda watched her daughter's face as Link came out leading a young filly that looked like Epona. Calista squealed and ran over to the small filly that stamped her foot and nickered. Link smiled as his young daughter started petting the filly.

Zelda watched as the other children went over to pet the colt. "Wow, she's cute! Your parents gave you the filly? What are you going to call her?" The children's questions flew around and Zelda smiled as her daughter tried to think of a name for the filly.

"How about… Amber?" Calista said as she peered in the filly's eyes. Zelda smiled and Link patted her shoulder. "I think Amber suits her just fine." He said. Suddenly, shouts of Calista's name flew over to their ears and they glanced up to see Malon walking in with a gift in her hand.

"Calista! Is this my little girl?" Malon said as she set the gift down and hugged Calista. My, you've grown so!" Malon said as she handed Calista the gift. Calista opened the present and squealed when she saw the leather brown halter with the sign of the Triforce on it.

Calista slipped it on her horse and hugged Malon again. Malon smiled and walked to Link and Zelda. "Hello, I'm glad that you could make it Malon." Zelda said politely. Link only smiled. Malon grinned and spoke. "Zelda, would you mind if Calista spent the night at the ranch?" Zelda blinked and looked at Link.

"Is it alright with you Link?" Zelda said quietly. Link nodded and Zelda turned towards Malon. "It'll be alright." Zelda said. Malon smiled walked over to Calista to tell her. Zelda only shook her head and tried to shake away the bad feeling that haunted her.

~*~

Calista rode around a bit on the young filly and followed Malon who was riding ahead of her. They were heading back to the ranch. Her stepmother had taken her to Hylia Lake for a dinner picnic and they were now headed back towards the ranch to clean up and go to sleep.

Calista led her horse into the stall and brushed her down and fed her, then headed inside the house. She saw Malon cleaning the dishes. "Go ahead and wash up, then go to sleep, Ok?" Malon said as she put a clean dish on the shelf above her head. Calista nodded and ran upstairs.

Calista took a quick bath, then hopped into bed. She sighed and smiled and fell asleep, unaware of the shadow that fell across her face. Malon smiled at the sleeping figure.

__

"Time to get you Zelda…"

Malon whispered. She set fire to the bed on the other side of the room, then set fire to the table, and then locked the door. She started a fire in the hay and shut the door as she stepped outside. She watched the fire for a while, making sure that the fire had got a good part of the house before she started shouting.

"Calista! Calista!" Malon shouted. No answer. Malon picked up a rock and threw it at the window. Still no answer. Malon smiled to herself.

Calista awoke to the fire burning all around her. She rolled out of bed and glanced around the room, looking for Malon. "Malon! Malon, are you in here?" Calista shouted. Receiving no answer, she pulled her bag out from under her bed and ran over to the door.

She tried to open it, but discovered it was locked. She banged on the door, but she knew it wouldn't work. She suddenly had an idea and opened her bag. She pulled out her dagger that she carried with her and started to bang on the knob with it. It fell off and she opened the door and ran out of the bedroom.

She coughed and ran down the stairs. She saw that the fire was already at the door. "Oh no, now what?" Calista muttered. She heard a cracking sound and saw a beam crash down near her. She dove to the side and narrowly missed being it by it.

She whimpered and saw that the beam had made a hole in the wall. She scampered up and crawled through the hole and collapsed outside, taking deep gulps of the cool night air. She glanced up when a shadow feel over her and saw Malon standing over her.

"Mom! What happened? What caused the house to be set on fire?" Calista asked in a hurried voice. Malon picked up Calista and cradled her in her arms. "The house was intentionally set on fire…" Malon whispered to Calista. 

Calista's eyes widen and she stared at her mother.

"Who? Who was it?" She asked. Malon sighed and caressed Calista's head. "It was the guards of Hyrule…" Calista looked at her mother with puzzled eyes. Malon walked into barn and set Calista down. "I will explain later, first, we have to leave the ranch." She said as she took her horse out of it's stall.

She saddled up the horse and mounted. "Come on Calista, we must go." She said as she offered her hand to Calista. Calista looked up at Malon for a minute, then took her hand and mounted behind Malon. Malon jerked the reins and took off out of the ranch.

Calista held on to Malon tightly, frightened of falling off. Malon smiled to herself. All she had to do now was take her some where far and tell her the story, then that would be all…'

Krista Aya: Whew, this is gunna be a doozy… crap, skewl started, NOOOOOOOO!

Rika: Poor chibi…

Nicki: Skewl ain't kewl.

Sauru: Your telling me! *grumble*

Krista Aya: Ahh shut yet trap, you were the one who wanted to come back. Chapter 5 soon!


	5. Kidnapping and Betrayal

Malon said nothing as she raced across the dark fields on at moon less night. She felt Calista's arms 

tighten around her waist and she smiled sadistically. She suddenly brought the horse to a halt. She 

jumped down and helped Calista down on the ground, then handed Calista her bag.

Calista clung to her bag, looking around, trying to make heads or tails of her surroundings. She couldn't see that well in the dark, so she had trouble identify things by their shapes. 

She took a deep breath and breathed in dusty hot air. 

She figured that Malon had taken her to some sort of desert or mountain. Perhaps Death Mountain?

She had no time to figure it out, as Malon suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and led her over far from the horse. Malon sat down and motioned for Calista to sit down as well. 

Calista sat down and looked across at her mother and waited for her to start explaining.

"Calista, I'm sure you're a frightened, especially with the fire happening and me telling you that the guards started the fire. But I assure you, it's all true. Allow me to explain." 

Calista looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"After you went to sleep, I was finishing the dishes when I heard voices outside. I stopped washing the dishes and I stepped to the side of the window and peered out carefully and I saw the guards, holding torches.

I saw one of them arguing with one another, then they finally pointed to the house. One of them shook their head, then he threw the torch on the roof. The others went around and set the house on fire from different parts. 

I couldn't run out there and stop them, they would have immediately taken me hostage and who 

knows what could have happened to you?

I waited till they disappeared into the night, but I waited too long for them to disappear. The house was already beginning to weak from the flames and they already blocked the door. I ran outside and threw rocks at your window, but you couldn't hear me.

I was so relieved when I saw you crawl out, I didn't want to think of what would have happened to you. But now, I'm afraid I have to let you go." Malon said. Calista's eyes grew round as she said that and she let her jaw drop.

"What?! But why do you have to let me go?" She cried out. "I'm only 10, I can't take care of myself yet!" She practically yelled. Malon desperately tried to calm down Calista. She held Calista and rocked her gently. 

"Shhhh, little one. It's all your mother's fault, she didn't want a daughter to succeed her in ruling Hyrule, she wanted a son to rule over this vast land, not a daughter." Calista felt stricken at those words that her mother just spoke.

"I know this is shocking, but I heard your parents talking about this. They were trying to kill you so that they could have someone else succeed in their foot steps. I figured out that the only way to save you is to set you free. I don't want you killed."

"I don't want to leave you by yourself out here either, but I have no choice, because Link and Zelda might say that I kidnapped you and killed you, then you would be by yourself. I don't think you can take that." Malon said sadly.

Calista nodded. She wouldn't want them to blame her mother. But then another thought struck her.

"Mom, how am I going to survive? I'm only 10 and I don't know anything on how to survive…" Calista trailed off, scared of what might happen to her. Malon only smiled. "Don't worry, I me and you are going to sleep here tonight, tomorrow we'll find a place for you."

Calista nodded, unable to speak. She couldn't believe that her parents had turned against her. She couldn't describe all the emotions that she felt. She noticed that Malon had pressed a glass of water in her hand.

"If the water tastes a little funny, don't blame me." Malon said. Calista drank about half the glass and stared out at dark vastness. She sighed and felt sleep coming onto her. Malon noticed this and laid a blanket out for Calista to sleep on.

She watched as Calista drifted off into a restless sleep. She smiled wickedly. She knew that she should act quickly now. She walked out a few feet, then whistled lowly and smiled as she heard small hooves hitting the ground.

She lead Amber over to Calista and lifted Calista off the ground, and onto Amber's back. She tied Amber's halter to her horse with a rope, then started off into a trot as she headed towards the Lostwoods.

She remembered Link telling her about an alternate universe that had been similar to there's when he had traveled to Termina in search of Navi. He had been in an uncharted area. She had asked him to draw a map, and he had to show her.

She pulled out the map, which was creased and a bit yellowed, but still readable. She lit a candle and followed the map. She found the entrance in which he had entered through. She grinned as she untied Amber's rope and led her through the entrance.

She patted Amber's neck and then lifted Calista's sleeping head. Her face was distorted with emotions, no doubt with betrayal being one of them. She patted her head and dropped Calista's head. She tied Calista to the saddle, so that she would fall off.

Malon smacked Amber with a branch and Amber reared and rode off with it's sleeping passenger into the world that was unknown to rider and animal. Malon mounted her horse and watched the entrance, even after Amber and Calista had disappeared.

She shut her eyes and recalled her promise of revenge.

"_You stole him from me Zelda… but now I've stolen something more precious…_

Your own flesh and blood,

The pain you went through to deliver her…

Those years of raising her…

All a waste of time now…

Off in the castle, Zelda had another dream…

Zelda stood facing that girl with the black eyes, her face was distorted with the emotion of anger and betrayal on her face.

"You betrayed me! You didn't want me! You _hated_ me!" _The girl screeched as she lifted her hand and practically flung a small thin black chain at Zelda. Zelda had no mobility, she could only watch as the chain wrapped around her body and zapped her._

Zelda could feel it searing through her, all the hatred and anger in that one hit. Zelda opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Zelda's eyes flew open and she could barely hold back her scream. She looked over at Link and saw him sleeping peacefully. She curled up against him and he slipped an arm around her almost automatically. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep off the dread that was tugging at her mind.

The door of her bedroom banged open and Zelda sat up. Impa stood in the door way, a panicked looked painted on her face.

Something that Zelda had never seen before.

Except when she had been in danger.

Zelda shook Link awake. He sat up and looked at Impa's face.

"What's wrong Impa?" Link said groggily.

"Malon's house burned down!"

Krista Aya: Yes, I'm evil…

Sauru: Yes you are.

Rika: Damn…

Nicki: Yipes…

Krista Aya: I'll try to post sooner! I gotta catch up my other fics too ya know! 


End file.
